Back to the Beginning
by IMSLES
Summary: Tag to Season 11: Past, Present, Future. Ziva calls to say good-bye before beginning her life's new journey. Written for NFA's the Rest is Still Unwritten challenge.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

BACK TO THE BEGINNING

Her nerves were tight and her heart raced as she made the call that she couldn't delay any longer. He deserved to hear her story from her and nobody else. Not that anyone, not even Tony could tell wholly. Most importantly she wanted his blessing.

Severing herself form the only other family she knew to redefine who she is was one of the hardest choices she had ever made. They needed to know that she was okay and that she still cared about them.

Their silent support would help her to concentrate on where her future was heading. She didn't know if she'd ever see them again. Her new life hopefully would be devoid of all the violence that surrounded their job.

His voice brought tears to her eyes as she choked back a sob. She heard in his voice the sad realization that her phone call meant she was saying good-bye.

When he saw the number on his phone he couldn't help the lump that formed in his throat causing him to pause as he held the beer bottle against his battered face. A small part of him didn't want to answer knowing the meaning for the call. He took a long drink from the bottle before he dared to connect the call.

It had been months since he'd seen her. His gut had told him Tony had found her, but it was obvious she didn't intend to return. He didn't want to let her go, but caring enough about her he knew he'd have to let her do what she felt she needed to accomplish.

He knew all about needing time and space to re-center your life. He'd taken his own sabbatical to Mexico. If it hadn't been for Ziva he would probably still be there losing himself in the beer and sun.

Her pleas to save her had been his catalyst to return. Then it was the work that needed to be done that kept him.

Swallowing what he could he finally connected the call. "Ziver," he said trying to hold back the sense of loss that was settling in his heart.

"Gibbs," she wiped at a tear that escaped down her cheek. This was going to be harder than she thought.

After a moment of silence, Gibbs prodded, "You okay?" His heart clenched anticipating her revelation, but tried to keep his tone light.

"Yes," she smiled sadly. Perhaps he could make this easier for them both. "I am in Israel," she began.

"Got that from the caller ID," Gibbs smirked. Despite her reason for calling it was good to hear her voice.

Ziva couldn't keep a smile from appearing on her face. "Of course," she responded giving credit to his ever present observation. She breathed out a puff of air before quietly continuing, "I thought I should explain."

Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to keep from ordering her to come home. Instead he remained silent allowing her to tell her stor

"As you know much has happened this past year. Things have changed. My world, my view of the world has changed. I have changed," she paused collecting herself. "I am no longer the same person I was when I first came to work with you."

She hoped he was listening and understanding all she was saying. "It's not only this year that's altered me, but all the years I have been a part of your team. Belonging to you. My whole life since my father was head of Mossad I was trained to follow orders and cut my personal life out of the picture. There was no room for anything other than duty.

"You showed me that there's so much more. That one can perform duty, but still care about others. You were more the father I needed than Eli, but still he was my Abba. I have memories of my childhood that I will cherish forever of his love and kindness. Mossad changed him. My mother's and Talia's deaths caused him to focus on his thirst for revenge. This I know you understand. But it wasn't until his last few days I began to see some of his old self again.

"He wanted to do good and wanted me to see he knew that there was more to life than Mossad. I too want more than the violence and death that has too much a part of my life. I need to follow the path my life should've taken had I been able."

"Ziva," Gibbs said softly. Her words hit home. "You do whatever you need to do. I'll be here."

Her eyes became misty knowing that she had his support. Despite the distance between them he still had her six. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"You need anything, ANYTHING, just call," he told her.

"Yes, Boss," she laughed lightly.

He smiled not wanting the call to end, but knowing he had to let her go.

"Be happy, Ziva," he said quietly. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you again. Tell everyone I miss them and that when I am ready I will be in touch. Right now though I need to focus on where I am going."

Take all the time you need. Family never forgets its own."

"Good-bye Gibbs," she said feeling confident in her choice to move forward in her life.

"Bye Ziva," he replied looking up toward the ceiling feeling like a father who just let his child go out into the world on her own, but confident that he'd taught her well and she would be okay.

He closed his phone and took a deep breath while he thought about how things were going to change. It wasn't going to be the same without her, but one day they would find a way to move on and she would be making her own mark in the world.

Ziva put her phone down as looked around what had been her childhood home. So many dreams she had of what her future would bring. Nothing of her life was even close to them. Now she had a fresh start. Lots of time to make up, but she would make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

It took time to set her priorities. Once she determined what she wanted to pursue, it became a matter of finding the right contacts. Her years with Mossad had their benefits, even if those she called upon were wary at first of her intentions.

She soon immersed herself in her new pursuit. It was long days and sometimes longer nights, but she reveled in the work she was accomplishing. Seeing people smile and greet her warmly was a welcome change from having people look upon her in fear.

Her new 'boss' wanted to expose her talents beyond their borders. She was nervous, but excited about the venture and knew that she would invite her old family to join her at her premiere in the states.

The mail cart stopped in the squad room and Larry dropped a small package at each of the four desks there. Four heads turned to see what was delivered, but Larry could only shrug at their questioning glances.

Moving away from the screen where they were reviewing the latest intel on their recent case each agent picked up an identical parcel. Before any of them could comment Abby rushed in waving her own similar delivery. Following more sedately, but wearing their own curious smiles Ducky and Jimmy appeared.

"Well looks like we're all here," Tony grinned. He'd noticed to postmark and was pleased to see his old friend and coworker had finally reached out to them.

Gibbs nodded and everyone set to opening their mail.

Seeing the picture first Tim smiled. Ziva's smiling face nearly glowed gracing the cover of the plastic case.

Abby squealed as she knew what she'd be listening to when she returned to her lab.

All the others shared a smile. Proud that Ziva had found her niche. Inside each case was a ticket to enjoy an "Intimate Night of Song… featuring Ziva David." Tim, Jimmy and Ellie each an extra ticket to take their significant others, as well.

Vance looked down holding his own invitation. He'd make sure that nothing interrupted their night to reconnect with the woman they missed.

Looking a little uncomfortable Ellie asked, "I don't understand?"

"It's her way of saying welcome to the family," Tony explained.

"But she's never even met me," she shook her head. Seeing the woman who had preceded her was a little daunting. Still shed never felt the others expect anything from her that she wasn't able to give.

"Didn't need to," Gibbs tilted his head slightly. "Being a part of the team makes you family- she gets that."

"Oh," Ellie shrugged accepting what he said even if she didn't quite get it herself.

Tony put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "You'll get it one day. Don't worry." He winked and released her looking at his cd as he took a seat behind his desk.

Gibbs looked up at Vance who gave a wave showing he own cd in hand. The two men shared an unspoken agreement that everyone would be free to go.

The next few days were filled with recollections and predictions of how Ziva would look, as well as solving the case. Ellie, having nothing to share soaked in all the stories. Some of them boggled her mind that they could be true. She found herself equally excited to finally meet Ziva.

The evening finally arrived. Everyone showed up separately or in pairs, meeting in the lobby of the theatre. A marquee displayed Ziva's name and an elegant picture of her was displayed at the entrance.

Nervous excitement practically emanated from them. The only exceptions being Ellie and her husband, Jake who were caught up in being included with the rest. When the lights flickered they went to find their seats.

As the house lights dimmed a spot light glided over the stage widening when it came to rest on a piano until Ziva appeared with a smile rarely seen by her friends. It took their breath away to see the peace and happiness that filled her.

She began, "Welcome and thank you all for coming this evening. I would like to dedicate tonight to my family." As she said family she looked at Gibbs and the others, so there would be no doubt she was speaking of them.

She enthralled them and all the others in attendance. By the time she concluded her performance everyone was standing to give her an ovation. The group from NCIS shared looks of pride and adoration. Ziva had found where she belonged and they couldn't have been happier for her.

The group gathered again in the lobby sharing their thoughts on Ziva's performance. None had anything but praise to say.

Gibbs looked away sensing that someone was watching. He smiled as he saw Ziva standing trying to decide when to join them. He tilted his head and she nodded as she walked toward them.

Abby was the first to run up and meet her throwing he arms around her. Ziva, after regaining her balance hugged her back saying, "I see some things will never change. It is good to see you, too Abby."

"You were wonderful, Ziva. Everyone loved you, not just us," she waved her arm around to indicate the number of attendees still loitering around.

Ziva looked around sharing a smile and a wave at those who looked her way.

"You were great," Tim said as he gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Tim's right. We really enjoyed your singing," Delilah smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Ziva returned her smile.

Everyone agreed and gave their own greetings.

Ellie and her husband shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you," Ellie said. "I've heard so much about you, especially these past few days. You were all anyone could talk about."

"Really?" Ziva eyed Tony and Tim. "Anything I should be worried about."

"Oh no," Ellie was quick to assure. "It was all good."

"Good then I will not need to resort to any of my former skills," she smiled demurely at both men who grinned enjoying seeing she hadn't changed completely.

The group continued to catch up on what was happening in each other's lives as Gibbs stood back proud of all Ziva had managed to accomplish in such a short time.

Vance came and clapped hi on the shoulder, "She's going to be just fine."

Gibbs nodded, "Yep. She is."

He watched as she moved on to greet more of the remaining concert goers. A few asked her to autograph their cd covers. Ziva obliged gracefully. She caught Gibbs' eye and smiled saying all the needed to be said between them.

He smiled, nodded his head and joined the rest of the family as they walked out the door giving final waves until they would see her again.


End file.
